


My Sweet Angel

by Everything_Fangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Other, Religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 02:50:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1209973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everything_Fangirl/pseuds/Everything_Fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel realizes he is attracted to Dean but, the problem is, Dean is straight....</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Sweet Angel

Castiel had always been attracted to Dean. Everyone knew it. Well, everyone but Dean, of course. Sam obviously knew, they had a conversation about it before. 

“Sam. I’m having a human problem… and I don’t know who else to turn to…”

“What is it, Cas?” Sam just thought it would be something about bathing or eating.

“I, um, I am having what you humans call a ‘physical attraction’ to someone… Maybe even an emotional attraction… but I don’t know yet…”

Sam turned to face him at that. “What? Really? With who?!” Sam Smiled.

“Why are you smiling? And yes… um… it’s, a um, it’s a man…” Castiel let the sinful words spill out of his mouth and he waited for an outburst from his friend.

“Dean.” Sam was still smiling.

“Uh, yeah. How did you know?” Cas didn’t meet Sam’s eyes.

“Cas, it’s really obvious. The way you look at him. It’s like you want to ravish him from head to toe and then back up again.” Cas just looked down at his feet.

“Sam… What do I do..? This is terrible… Being attracted to Meg was one thing… but, Dean? That’s a whole new level of sin…” He had tears in his eyes as he spoke.

“It isn’t that bad, Castiel…” Sam was really worried.

“And to top that off, he’s straight! There is absolutely no way he’d be into me…” Castiel put his face in his hands.

Sam knew that Castiel was right. Dean is straight. He is not attracted to men. But, Castiel isn’t just a man.

After the conversation with Sam, Castiel had gotten better about not giving Dean lingering touches or staring too long but, Dean had started to feel as if he was being avoided.

“Hey, Cas, um, what’s up?” Dean stuttered.

Castiel looked at him and tilted his head, “What do you mean, Dean?”

Dean Coughed, “I mean, what’s going on with you? You’ve been… distant.”

“Oh… Dean… I’m sorry… I’m um, trying to figure stuff out… you know… human stuff… It’s hard to explain…” He started to walk away when he felt a hand on his wrist. 

Dean was staring into his eyes intensely. “Cas, you know you can… talk to me… about, well, anything, right?”

Cas tried to smile, “I know, Dean. Thank you.” Dean let go of his wrist and walked back over to Sam. 

“What was that about?” Sam grinned at Dean.

Dean took a drink of his beer, “What was what about?”

“Dean, I’ve been around you my whole life,” Sam was still just smiling, “I can tell when you are thinking about acting on something.” He lowered his head and muttered, “ Or on someone.”

Dean’s face was red and Sam couldn’t tell if he was angry or embarrassed. “What are you trying to say, Sam?” Angry. Definitely angry.

“Nothing… I’m just saying… it’s okay… He, um.. He feels the same… and I know that for a fact…” Sam got up before Dean could speak, not giving him a chance to deny anything, squeezed his shoulder and walked to his room in the bunker.

Dean thought to himself for a while. But he’s an angel… I mean, was… That’s a sin… He can’t… He doesn’t… Sam is lying. But, why would Sam lie? Dean got up to go find Cas. He really didn’t want to but, they really needed to talk about this. Dean was terrified to come out. 

No! Not come out….I’M NOT GAY! But, what is this… I’m definitely attracted to Cas but, he’s the only one.

Dean found Castiel in his room with one of Sam’s books. He knocked on the open door. “Hiya, Cas.” Dean rubbed the back of his neck, “Um, can we talk?”

Cas looked up and smiled, “Of course, Dean.”

He was so sweet ALL the time… It drove Dean insane. The smile he always wore around Dean, made him melt. Dean knew how he felt, he just hoped that Castiel felt the same.  
“I want you to know, Cas, that this is really hard for me and I’m not good at these things. I’m not sure if you understand it and it’s okay if you don’t or just don’t feel the same but, I have to get this out.” Dean took in a deep breath and tried to calm his nerves. “I am not gay. I have never been with a man. I am not attracted to men”

Cas looked like he was about to cry. “Dean, why are you saying this now?”

“Please… Just let me finish…” Dean was slightly pointing at him. “I am not gay. I am not physically or emotionally attracted to any man. You, on the other hand, are not a man. Even if you don’t have your “mojo” you are still an angel. You were brought to me over and over again. You have saved my life. You, Castiel, are an angel. MY angel, and if you’ll let me, I’d very much like to kiss you.”

Castiel was stunned. Dean walked over to him, shutting the door behind him. He sat on the end of Castiel’s bed waiting on an answer.

“Cas, I know you prob---  
Castiel reached over and grabbed Dean and pulled him into an embracive, powerful kiss. When they let go, they were both breathing really hard with their eyes closed and their foreheads pressed together.

“Dean, I’ve been wanting to do that for a very, VERY long time.” Dean smiled at that.

“I feel the same, Castiel.” They brushed their lips together.

“Dean…” Cas was really nervous. “I um, I think I um, well, maybe, I think I might be in love with you…”

Dean took Castiel’s face in his hands, looked into his eyes and spoke softly, “I love you, too my sweet angel.”


End file.
